


Untitled

by NaraMori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, OT3, Post KH3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: Axel said, "Kissing is usually only a two person thing."Roxas said in a biting voice, "That's stupid."Xion nodded, "You're our best friend too."





	Untitled

It started with Kairi.

It was the evening after their beach party reunion and after the dust had settled from the collective freakout when Sora disappeared. Axel, Roxas, Xion promised to do everything in their power to start the search for Sora in the morning. It would have been foolish to go all the way back to Twilight Town so they found a comfortable patch of grass and huddled together to sleep, none of them particularly upset with the arrangement.

Ever since their reunion at the keyblade graveyard, they never strayed too far from each other and fell into sleeping huddled together. Axel was too worried about his friends disappearing again, Xion was grateful to be together, and Roxas felt no pleasure nor compulsion to be anywhere far from the two of them.

It was still quite dark, and a full moon was hanging high in the sky when Xion woke up crying.

Roxas and Axel stirred awake at the sound and Roxas was shocked to full awareness seeing Xion's tears. He held her by the shoulders, "Xion. What's wrong?"

Xion still crying said, "It's Kairi. It's my connection with her. She's so sad about Sora."

Axel asked while putting a comforting hand on her head, "Should we find her?"

Xion started wiping the tears off of her face and shook her head, she looked a little distantly, "Riku is with her."

Roxas frowned, displeased with the idea of leaving Riku in charge of something important.

Xion held Roxas's hand, "It's okay Roxas. He loves her too."

Axel nodded and laid back down leisurely and put his arms behind his head, "She's right. Riku's not the same as he was when you knew him."

Roxas frowned, not exactly liking the situation. He was still a little freaked out himself about Sora. But he settled back down and put his head on Axel's chest.

Xion looked like she still had something on her mind, "Axel. Do you know why Riku would kiss Kairi?"

Axel coughed in surprise, Roxas lifted his head from the spot on his chest and sat up as Axel sat up too, "Uh. Wow. Um. Why do you ask?"

"Kairi's emotions. She calmed down after Riku kissed her. She seems to be okay now," Xion said. She looked at him, insistent on an answer. Axel was the best source for these sorts of answers.

Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Shit. I guess I really am the one who gets to tell you these things."

Even Roxas focused on him to hear what Axel had to say.

Axel sat up a little straighter, and waved his arms as he spoke, "So. I mean. I don't really know what exactly is going on with those three, but kissing is a nice thing to do with those you care about."

Xion looked confused, "But I care about you and Roxas, and we're best friends, and we don't kiss."

Axel looked sheepish, "Well. I mean. Uh. Yeah. But maybe it's different?"

Roxas asked too, trying to process this, "How is it different?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "I guess I mean. I don't know. I don't have a good answer."

Xion looked at Axel, "Can I kiss you?"

Axel was a little dumbfounded at the question. He loved these two more than life itself, but he never expected things to turn in this direction. He tried to come up with some excuse to give why he shouldn't and was coming up short.

"I. Uh. Well. It's not something you usually do with just friends," Axel stated a little like he still couldn't figure out what just passed through his mouth.

Xion frowned, "We're not just friends Axel. We're best friends. I love you and Roxas."

Xion crawled into Axel's lap and put her hands up to hold his face. She closed her eyes and Axel couldn't help but close his nervously as well.

Axel thought it was so gentle. She only lightly pressed her mouth on his. But she smelled nice and he could feel she really cherished him.

She pulled away after a few seconds and opened her eyes. Her hands were still cradling Axel's face.

"Was that okay?" she said. Her eyes were nervously looking straight into Axel's and he could only dumbly nod.

Roxas growled from beside them, "You can't leave me out."

Axel had no words when Xion shyly smiled and pulled out of his lap. Roxas jump right on and grabbed his face roughly and forced his mouth on him hard.

Axel pulled himself away, "Roxas! Shit. That hurt. It's about making the other person feel good."

Roxas looked at him with such focus and spoke seriously, "Then what makes you feel good Axel."

With those eyes that felt like they were digging into his soul Axel swallowed thickly, "A little gentler?"

Roxas nodded seriously and closed his eyes again, this time he placed his lips on Axel's gentler but still firmly. It made Axel shiver a little.

When he pulled away Axel saw Roxas lick at his own lips a little before he pulled out Axel's lap. He went to Xion and pulled her against his mouth. She moaned and he continued to kiss her firmly.

Axel felt a bit on a rollercoaster in terms of his emotions. After feeling such a cherished kiss, then Roxas's intensity, and now his cold body watching his two best friends make out in front of him, he was at a bit of a loss.

They were really going at it, and seemed to be enjoying it fiercely so Axel did the thing that felt logical to him at the time. He stood up to give them some privacy.

But as he stood, Xion and Roxas paused their kissing and looked at him. Xion grabbed at his clothes and Roxas asked, "Where are you going?"

Axel put his arms up, "I don't want to interrupt you two."

Roxas frowned deeply and Xion just looked confused and concerned.

Xion was the one who spoke, "Why would you be interrupting? You love us too."

Axel couldn't refute that, but before he could form an argument, Roxas stood up and pulled Axel's head down to kiss him.

Any argument was blown out of the water as he felt Roxas's insistence. It didn't help that he had missed him so so so much. Axel moaned a little and Roxas took that positively and pulled away smirking a little.

Xion pulled Axel to sit back down and it was her turn to hold his face, "Don't go Axel. You're my best friend too."

Axel sighed exasperatedly, "Is this what we're doing? The three of us? Wouldn't it better with just you two."

Roxas growled, "Why do you think that?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "Kissing is usually only a two person thing."

Roxas said in a biting voice, "That's stupid."

Xion nodded, "You're our best friend too."

Axel sighed but chuckled afterwards, "I don't know what the hell to do with you two. Alright. Come here." Xion was already holding his face so he kissed her firmly. Xion moaned a little and Axel took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and flit his tongue her mouth.

She moaned and Axel couldn't help but think of how much he had missed her too. Even though he couldn't remember, the hole in his heart was missing her and demanded that she needed to be with him, the three of them, together.

With that thought in mind, it finally clicked into place for Axel. They were doing this and doing it together. The three of them.

He poured his love for Xion into the kiss and when she gave a shaky moan, Axel pulled away.

She was flushed and panting and her eyes were so beautiful. Axel grinned at the sight. When he turned his head to look at Roxas, Roxas had a pleased smirk on his face.

Axel grinned at him, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Roxas moved forward with those intense eyes of his, "No. That's a problem."

Axel moaned when Roxas kissed him again. Shit, they really were doing this. Together. Axel deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into Roxas's mouth, firmer than he did with Xion and it only took a second for Roxas to get the hint and match his movements.

When Roxas pulled off him panting and turned to kiss Xion, Axel felt significantly less awkward. Rather, he grinned a little deviously and started kissing down Roxas neck. Roxas moaned in Xion's mouth, obviously enjoying the affection.

Axel chuckled still mouthing Roxas's neck, laughing a bit at his own thoughts. He would do anything for these two, and if this is what they wanted to do, who was he to stop them.

They didn't get too far as the night progressed, Axel was still unwilling to push them too far so quickly, only teaching them necking. But they eventually fell asleep again curled up together, mostly with the excuse they needed to get rest to start their search for Sora in the morning.

Either way, whatever the plan to find and rescue Sora, the three of them would not be separating. They were only going if it was together.


End file.
